Detroit
Detroit '''or the '''Greater Detroit Metropolitan Complex is located in the state of Michigan, in the UCAS. It is a major port on the Detroit River, a strait that connects the Great Lakes system to the Saint Lawrence Seaway. In Shadowrun, Detroit is the global headquarters for Ares Macrotechnology, parent company of Knight Errant Security Services. Detroit is prosperous and one of the safest cities in the UCAS. It is held up as a model of balanced civic and corporate governance. Locale Detroit is also known as "Motor City" for it's historical prevalence in the auto industry. Detroit lost considerable population after the expansion of the overseas auto industry led to the city's decline. Between 2000 and 2010 the city's population fell by 25 percent, changing its ranking from the nation's 10th-largest city to 18th. In 2010, the city had a population of 713,777, more than a 60 percent drop from a peak population of over 1.8 million at the 1950 census. This resulted from suburbanization, industrial restructuring, and the decline of the United State's auto industry. In 2013, shortly after the Awakening, Detroit filed the largest municipal bankruptcy case in U.S. history, becoming one of the first cities to fall under the wake of the changing times. In 2018 General Motors experienced a massive economic rebirth in with newer, fuel-friendly automobiles and an increasingly degulated US economy. In 2022 a massive merger created Ares Industries with General Motors at the head. In 2030, the United States collapsed, and Ares bought up most of the US's private industries, including NASA, becoming the first American Megacorp. This turned Detroit into one of the biggest cities in the newly formed UCAS. However, Detroit's crime rate was also among the highest in North America. This remained the case until 2033, when Damien Knight, a former air pilot with the US Air Force, acquired a large stake of Detroit and revolutionized the security industry. Under the watchful eye of Knight Errant Securities, Detroit became what it is today. Detroit's demographics match UCAS's demographics in general. The population is 49% Human, 16% Elven, 7% Dwarven, 27% Ork, and 1% Troll. As Detroit is one of the hearts of the motorized world, Detroit has many riggers, deckers, and automobile enthusiasts. Detroit has a large Greek population, and there are statues of Greek Gods and literary heroes throughout the metropolitan area. In 2032, Detroit absorbed the city of Windsor, formerly part of Ontario. The Windsor–Detroit International Freedom Festival features the most elaborate fireworks display on the world in celebration of Canada Day and American Independence Day. In the Campaign Detroit is home to most of the runners, who live in Miss Eileen's bed and breakfast named The Silver Traveler. Detroit is also the locale of most of the side sessions, which dealt specifically with GMC's rivalry with Fed-Boeing. After a botched run on a GMC facility near Ann Arbor, Jerry was thrown in an Ares jail facility in Wayne County while Lorenzo was hospitalized. Detroit was the home turf of Lorenzo's gang, the Red Hawks, who were massacred by Knight Errant in 2057 after President Dunkelzahn's assassination led to riots in the city.